A lifted Fog in the mind
by Ichimaru Kenji
Summary: A struggled love between a infamous pirate and a marine. YAOI WARNING. ACE x SMOKER.


**A lifted fog in the mind.**

Smoker x Ace

Set some time after the Arabasta arc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark and the noise outside wasn't helping either. Every now and then he would his crew shouting and banging on his cabin door, to come out and drink with them. Ace let out a sigh. He didn't know what was happening to him. He reluctantly answered the constant banging on his door and let himself be dragged outside where a big camp fire was held. He saw his captain Whitebeard, and bowed to him slightly, and was given a nod and a slight smile in return. He plopped himself onto the floor with a jug a rum forced into his hand.

Something was not right, something was barging into his thoughts, he couldn't make it out, but he knew it had something to do with the smoke bastard. Smoker, just saying the name in his mind made his heart beat faster. What was happening to him?! The last time he met was when he was caught sleeping on a small island, he remembered being dragged up and being thrown into a dark cage. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the eyes of Smoker. He coiled back tried to take in everything around him. Smoker snarled at him saying in a low voice which was hardly hear-able "Pathetic pirate"

Hearing this Ace glared into the boring eyes which stared back at him. His fist was clenched and made a noise at the back of his throat making Smoker just laugh into his face, before grabbing the young man's neck and bringing it closer to his. Before he realized what was happening, he found his mouth right in contact with the Smoker's mouth, he felt a tongue search and feeling every part of his mouth. Suddenly the ship had rocked sharply side ways and a blast sent Smoker off his feet a few meter away, when he regained conscious he swore loudly when he found out the pirate has escaped from the prison from a big hole in the cage.

"Hey, watcha doing there Ace, not sleeping are you?" Ace jerked himself awake hearing his dorm mate came closer to him. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, of course why not?" He replied in a rush.

Kesu threw himself down beside him; and let out an exaggerated sigh. "What's going inside that small brain of yours, huh? Oh, wait. Don't tell me, I know, I bet some girl asked you out but you…………." He continues speaking in an 'I – know – everything' sort of tone. But Ace wasn't listening; why the fuck did that smoke dude just kiss him? He licked his lips and could even taste a fragment of nicotine still on it. The thought of what happened made a slight pink blush on his face; he immediately covered the lower half of his face with his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, he found himself having to explain his ill like behavior to his captain. He was speechless.

'Well? Are you going to answer me?" The deep voice of his captain cut through his flesh, he just couldn't find an answer. "Fine" he continued. "You are free to do anything in order to stop this ridiculous act of yours, I will not put up with anyone who can't control themselves. I will give you a month, a month you hear me?! Now GO, and don't come back here until you got yourself fixed and you better not smear mud on my reputation, GO!"

Ace immediately bowed and ran towards his small boat which his Mera Mera no Mi fuels the engine on the rear end which allows it to move. He speeds off to find Smoker and if with some luck some information on where Blackbeard.

Smoker at this time was flicking through the 'Wanted" posters checking off those who have been caught and who have yet to catch. He slammed down his coffee, spraying droplets of brown stain everywhere. He was pissed. Why was that brat's face always coming into his mind, disturbing his everyday 'pain – in – the – ass' days? What the fuck was wrong with him?! Just then an ear splitting shatter came right next to him. He swiveled around to find himself facing a very pissed off young man with flares licking his shoulder. Ace grabbed the collar of Smoker's jacket and started shaking him backwards and forwards shouting "Why? Why?" Around them the running feet of many soldier could be heard, they started knocking the door "Smoker taisa, what happened?"

Smoker replied by saying in a low growl "Nothing, just dropped my cup, now go back!"

Ace looked at him incredulously, he asked again but in a whisper "Why?"

Smoker looked down with a dull flush on his cheeks, he just pulled the younger man towards him and licked the other's bottom lip for entrance when the lips parted slightly, he shoved his tongue and started to feel a slight sense of crave and need. Ace didn't know how to describe how he felt, he just felt in place, so warm and comforting.

The raven haired man started to push off the heavy white jacket which revealed a fit and muscular chest which he placed his hands on. Smoker felt a shock in his spine and snapped open his eyes and stared at this man who looked so ashamed of what he was doing. He looked at the freckles around the nose; it made him look more like a small boy.

And pushed Portgas away from him "I…I'm sorry, I can't do this, the more I continue this, the more….the more it'll start to hurt."

Ace suddenly felt so unexplainably cold, 'maybe because his finger has never touched such hard yet warm and pleasing skin before' he thought. "No" he whispered quietly to no one in particular. "I don't give what or how you feel" his voice starting to grow louder.

"As long as you're a pirate and I'm a marine, we can't..…..you know what I'm talking about" His voice starting to slip away.

After 5 seconds of silence between them, a voice replied in a quick rush "You think I fucking care about consequences?! I don't have time for that right now. My captain is totally pissed at me and I can't even think straight...I need...I want to know what's wrong with me"

When no reply came, he continued "Why are you always choosing the way you want, and not thinking for others? What the fuck are you afraid of?"

"Fucking brat, what do you know, huh?" He quietly said to his shoes, he looked up moving forwards and whispering to boy's ears "You asked for it" and started nibbling his ears.

Ace let out a small gasp. He then smiled before caressing the chest in front of him, and started lick his jaw line. Smoker moved the face licking him and kissed him with his tongue wanting him more than anything in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time, both of them were Smoker's bed, slightly panting with Ace beneath him. He then began to undo the belt and slip off the black trousers causing the young boy to bring his hands to his face and slightly cover his eyes with his fist, a slight shade of red on his face made Smoker to chuckle as he pulled the rest of the clothes the boy was wearing. As he touched the erected cock of Portgas D. Ace, the boy let out a stifled gasp, Smoker at this point couldn't help putting on a smirk on his face, he just looked so cute with freckles across his nose and the red-cross hatches on his cheeks. He lowered his mouth to the erected cock and sucked it passionately causing Ace to arc his back.

When the older guy paused to take a breath, Ace slide down and taking of Smoker's trousers and gave back the pleasure he had just tasted, he licked the head of the erected cock into his mouth, licked the tip slowly with his wet tongue then without warning deep throated it and sucked the thick erected cock with eager, wanting to taste everything of this man standing in front of him. Smoker let out another growl as he was nearly reaching his climax, he stroked through the raven black hair making it messier than before, pushing the head slightly backwards and forwards. He bit his lips, trying not to let out the groan which will just make the brat happier. Suddenly without warning he pushed Ace back onto the bed and found himself staring into the eyes of someone he had never felt towards before. He was about to say something but then he felt it, Smoker was inserting the head of his cock into his ass, he gasped out loud "no" he murmured and backed away, this was coming too quick for him, he didn't even know what he felt towards this marine.

Smoker just leaned forwards and whispered "It'll only hurt a bit and stop acting like a little kid"

"I'm not acting like a little kid" snapped Ace.

"Then show me" growled the smoke dude. With this, he re-inserted the tip of his cock inside Ace's ass. For Ace this was his first time, and wasn't prepared for anything, he gasped and panted loudly as more of the cock was pushed into his ass, he was in pain and great pain. He lifted his legs and hung them tightly around his partner's thighs. Smoker was also in pain, the boy's ass was so tight, and he could feel the tightness as though it was gripping his sex, he panted, not wanting to stop, thrusting himself more and more into the tight virgin ass. Ace was now in unbearable pain, he lifted himself up and hung onto Smoker's shoulder, holding on to the firm back of the marine's, his nails dug deep into the back, digging his nail to deep which caused blood to leak out. Smoker let out a growl at the back of his throat feeling the pain on his back and between his legs.

As Smoker thrust his cock backwards and forwards in slow steady pace, so did Ace's pant follow the steady pace. Then Smoker bent low and said in a voice which can only described as low and rough said "I love you" And a small scarlet blush appeared on his face.

Portgas D. Ace was beyond shock, he stared with wide eyes and found himself being kissed and tongued roughly in the mouth and at the same time still being pounded in the ass. He didn't know how to react, but before he could think, the pace speeded up and now the cock thrusting in and out of him was reaching its limit, and so was Ace.

At last, Smoker let out a low growl and Ace felt the hot cum of his partner spraying inside his ass, causing his stomach to somersault a few times. The collapsed one each other, panting heavily. After a while, Ace leaned forward ever so slightly and said "Me too, you stupid marine" Even though he was sweating as his ass felt as though it was bruised badly, he felt so refreshed having the heavy smoke inside his clear. He gazed at the ceiling but not really seeing it, he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, and snuggled his face in his shoulders. It felt so warm, just like Whitebeards hands as he was invited to the crew, so warm and comforting. He snuggled his face deeper, imagining that he was hugging a cloudy white teddy bear, he sniggered. Smoker found this reaction plain weird and glared at the young boy's face but turned away and couldn't help having a small smile on his own face too, when he was hugged tighter.

After they both got dressed and clean, Smoker grabbed his lover's shoulder and pulled him forwards kissing him again with his tongue feeling the young boy's bottom lip, but this time, Ace was able to answer to his kiss feverously. When they both stopped to catch a breath, Smoker whispered questioning something which was hardly audible. Ace answered with a smile and whispered back "Hell no!! Were you expecting me to retell everything we just did to my captain, and having to watch his face go red, just after shouting at me not to smear mud on his reputation."

It was already getting dark outside, he knew he had to go back fast but before he left he said to Smoker "I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much, old man"

"As if I will, you little brat" Smoker already had his back turned and whispered "Go quickly before anyone sees you half hanging out of my window…oh and yea, there were some reports that Blackbeard has been seen on Jaya…"

"You sure?! Oh well, thanks anyway" And he was gone.

Smoker sat down onto his chair and turned to face his desk and returned flicking through the 'Wanted' posters, as if nothing had happened. But a little smile could be seen on his face, as he still smells the fragrant which was on the little kid, but now on him.

Please comment!!!!!


End file.
